


he'll still be around.

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, lapslock, one-sided yuten, ten is oblivious and cute, yuta pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yuta wants to kiss him so fucking bad





	

**Author's Note:**

> very quick little cruddy thing because it's seven in the morning and i haven't slept and i wanted to write something to distract me from the spider on my wall lmao send help

yuta stares pointedly at his knees, his friend laughing by his side, trying as hard as he can to keep his focus off the other man's fiddling with his fingers. there's a crease in his brow. he's trying to psyche himself up, and the cute behavior of his best friend is absolutely not helping.

_you can do this yuta._

no he can’t-

_you can do it._

can he?

_it’s just one kiss._

but, it’s ten..

_one little kiss._

has anyone even kissed him before?

_it’ll be super quick._

it’ll feel like a lifetime.

_just smooch the kid._

he glances to his side, watching ten’s face. his full attention is on the movie they’re watching. ten picked it out, yuta doesn't even know the title. there’s a glint in his eyes and small creases at the corners from the grin on his face.

yuta wants to kiss him so fucking bad.

he steels himself, breathing in a shaky breath. he can do this.

his fingers curl around the hand on his and that catches ten’s attention, his head turning to look at his best friend. _it would be so easy to just swoop in and kiss him_. yuta can hear his heart pounding in his ears. then he smiles and the breath is stolen right out of yuta’s lungs. he’s shaken to his very core because that sweet smile he loves is being directed at him once again and suddenly his limbs are jelly and his confidence is completely gone.

he can’t do this.

he can’t risk that smile leaving his life.

so he squeezes ten’s hand and smiles back. the younger’s head drops to his shoulder and yuta tries to think about anything except how his hair tickles his neck, or how he smells like vanilla.

day four-hundred and thirteen of being in love with chittaphon “ten” leechaiyapornkul, and yuta still doesn’t have the courage to make a move.

 _but it’s okay, i’ll do it tomorrow_ , is what he promises himself every night.

ten will still be around.

( when ten’s tall classmate comes to him the next day, red in the face and asking for his blessing to take ten on a date because _he is ten's best friend after all_ , yuta wants to scream. he wants to cry like a toddler and yell and say that he does not have permission because he loved ten first. he loves ten more and it’s not fair-

but the thai boy is tucked under johnny’s arm, pressed against his side, and looks up at him with such bright and hopeful eyes and who is yuta to say no?

he just smiles again and tries not to die inside.

because he always chickens out. )


End file.
